Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 012
"Trial by Red Eyes", known as "Black Flames! Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the twelfth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on July 4, 2000 and in the United States on January 19, 2002. Summary The Duel between Joey and Rex continues, with Joey's Battleguards dominating the field. However it turned out the "Serpent Night Dragon" that he destroyed with his Battleguards wasn't Rex's best card after all as he summons the mighty "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and destroys both of Joey's Battleguards. Joey was worried and he tried to stay calm Téa ask Yugi if there was anyway Joey could stop the dragon he did know a way but he couldn't tell him about, when all seemed lost to Joey his friend tell him that dueling is more about heart the strength, meanwhile Rex remembered that Joey's Time Wizard still on the field while Mai continues to rant at Rex about his dueling skills and decides that if he can take Joey's "Time Wizard", it will be the perfect weapon to shut her up for good. Rex says he'll up the ante, with both players wagering the card they have on the field: if Rex wins, he gets Joey's "Time Wizard", but if Joey wins, he gets Rex's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Joey knows that if he wins "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", it will help him a lot, but he hesitates a bit to risk the card Yugi gave him. Then he realizes that this card gives him a strong shot at winning, and he accepts the bet. He then Flip Summons "Time Wizard", wiping the smile off of Rex's face, and casts its effect. If the effect fails, his monster will self-destruct and take out the few Life Points Joey has left. But by sheer luck, the "Time Wizard's" roulette lands on a Time Machine, which ages "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" into a fossil and collapses it into dust. Rex's Life Points decrease to 0, and Joey wins the Duel and a new ace monster. Joey's friends are all jubilant at the outcome (though Joey and Tristan get into a fight when Tristan returns the punch from before the Duel). When nighttime falls, the gang decides to set up camp. However, they are all very hungry and exhausted from the day's trials. Just then, Mai appears with a sack full of food. She agrees to share with them, but only if they are willing to cook and set up the camp, she wanted Yugi to get some firewood and Joey and Tristan would go get water. Mai then tells Téa that if she wanted to freshen up there was a shower nearby. Later as Téa is getting undressed in the camp shower the two women get into a conversation while the boys cook, Mai wonders why Téa is always with the boys and she replies back by saying that they are her best friends, Mai still doesn't understand. Suddenly Téa hears a sound from out side and she scream, Mai rushes in the shower to see what was wrong Téa tells her what happened and she goes to look out side but nothing was there. The others, but it doesn't work. Later, everyone digs in and eats. Frustrated, Mai walks away towards a cliff and is kidnapped by a huge dark man. Back at the campfire, Bakura appears, and they welcome him to sit down. They all start talking about Duel Monsters. All five of them then show what their favorite cards are (which are "Flame Swordsman" (Joey), "Dark Magician" (Yugi), "Cyber Commander" (Tristan), "Magician of Faith" (Téa), and "Change of Heart" (Bakura)), and Bakura decides he wants a duel with Yugi, not for Star Chips but for fun. He tells them each person should put their favorite card in Yugi's Deck. Before the Duel begins, he reveals that he has the Millennium Ring. His eyes narrow as he becomes Yami Bakura and uses the Ring to transport them into the Shadow Realm, locking their souls into the favorite cards. As he reaches for Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi appears and says that if he wants his Puzzle, he has to Duel him for it, but if Yugi wins, Bakura must restore the souls of his friends. Bakura accepts, but warns Yugi that this is one game he will not win. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Rex Raptor Joey has 1595 LP remaining and controls "Swamp Battleguard" (1800 → 2840/1500 → 2450) and "Lava Battleguard" (1550 → 2515/1800 → 2840), both in Attack Position, and 1 Set card ("Time Wizard"). Rex has 840 LP remaining and controls no monsters or Set cards. Turn 18: Rex Rex Sets a monster. Turn 19: Joey "Lava Battleguard" attacks and destroys Rex's Set "Trakodon" (1300 → 1690/800 → 1040). Turn 20: Rex Rex draws "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2400/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Dragon Nails", equipping it to "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and increasing its ATK by 600 ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 2400 → 3000/2000). "Red-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Swamp Battleguard" and "Lava Battleguard" (Joey 1595 → 235). At this point, Rex and Joey agree to ante up all of the cards on the field. Turn 21: Joey Joey draws. He then Flip Summons "Time Wizard" (500/400) in Attack Position. Joey then activates the effect of "Time Wizard" and succeeds, so its effect destroys "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and inflicts damage to Rex equal to half the ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (Rex 840 → 0). (NOTE: In the real game, the Duel would continue, but according to the tournament rules, when a monster is destroyed by a card effect, the controller of that card will receive damage equal to half of that monster's ATK.) Aftermath Joey receives "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Dragon Nails" from Rex as per their bet. Differences in adaptations * When Joey crashes into Tristan, the word "BOM" and stars appears. "BOM" is erased from the dub. * The scene when Joey gets up after being punched by Tristan is cut out from the dub. * In the original, Tristan punched Joey, in the dub he shoved him, this is evident by the dialogue when Joey notes on Tristan knocking him to the ground. * The text on Mai's food and supplies is erased in the dub. * The words "Sun Shower II" are erased from the dub. * Cut from the US version is a bit where Mai notices an ocean liner passing by. * Cut from the dub: Mai recalling she used to work in a casino on board. * Cut out of the US version is a bit where Anzu cowers in the shower from a new commotion, while Yugi holds Honda and Jounouchi back by their coattails as they try to rush to Anzu's aid. Jounouchi then asks if they can come in. Another "BOM!" appears as Mai clobbers both Jounouchi and Honda. Mai then tells them they cannot. * The Pepsi logo is changed to a red ball in the dub. * At the end of the episode when Yami Yugi appears, the transformation sequence is cut. Errors * The words on the duel mat have been removed in the US version, though they can be briefly seen when the group collapses after having their souls removed. * In a far-away scene showing the front of Bakura, as he says "before we start", he's already wearing the Millennium Ring, but then it disappears in another scene and Bakura uses magic to make it appear. Trivia * When "Red-Eyes" equipped with "Dragon Nails" destroys both "Battleguard" monsters, it is unclear how the damage to Joey was decided. Had it simply been that both of their ATK points were deducted from "Red-Eyes"', the damage would have been 645 (3000 - Swamp's 2840 = 160, 3000 - Lava's 2515 = 485). The damage shown was 1360 and the only combination of the ATK points of "Battleguard" (with or without any power boosts) that adds up to that is if you take the 160 damage from Swamp's fully boosted 2840 and add 1200 from Swamp's original 1800. Of course, this is only likely the case if there was an error. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes